Entre o ódio e o amor
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: Eles se encararam como dois inimigos frente à batalha mais mortal de suas vidas. Neji, sem hesitar fez o primeiro movimento, andando rapidamente até ela.


**Entre o ódio e o amor**

As mãos golpeavam e se defendiam. Não era um simples treino, a luta era real, ele a desprezava e ela o odiava por isso, os golpes faziam-os lembrar da batalha que travaram durante o Exame Chunnin. A diferença entretanto era clara, Neji não iria ferí-la mortalmente como tentara fazer naquela época e Hinata não era mais a mesma menina fraca.

Quando ambos fizeram uma investida poderosa, o choque foi tão grande que os arremessou para longe em lados opostos da sala de treinamento que se encontrava ocupada apenas pelos dois primos. Neji foi o primeiro a se levantar e ficou esperando impaciente até que Hinata voltasse a ficar em pé, tentando recuperar o fôlego. "Fraca." ele falou, olhando para ela com a arrogância estampada no rosto. A morena olhou para ele e notou o desprezo no olhar, sentiu a raiva consumindo seu corpo. Rapidamente voltou a atacá-lo e o ódio cresceu ainda mais quando percebeu que ele não encontrava nenhuma dificuldade em se defender. Quando foi jogada para trás por mais um golpe perfeito do primo, chegou a pensar em ativar o selo da Bouke que ele carregava. Neji percebeu os pensamentos dela. "Sabe que se ativar o selo não obterá uma vitória justa." sorriu em escárnio. "Será trapaça e eu serei o vencedor.". "Um vencedor morto.", ela rebateu. Ele sorriu novamente diante daquelas palavras, ver Hinata irritada era extremamente raro e quase sempre Neji era o unico que conseguia irrita-la a tal ponto de fazê-la pensar em medidas detestáveis como o selo amaldiçoado de seu Clã.

"Precisa descançar Hinata-sama? Está muito ferida?", as provocações continuavam, era sempre assim. A ironia na voz dele a enojou. "Não sou eu quem está sangrando Neji-nii-san.", ela revidou apontando para o rasgo na camisa dele. "Acho que consegui fazer um bom estrago em seu orgulho não?", ela sorriu ao ver que o escárnio sumiu do rosto dele e tudo que restou foi a raiva.

Eles se encararam como dois inimigos frente à batalha mais mortal de suas vidas. Neji, sem hesitar fez o primeiro movimento, andando rapidamente até ela. Hinata estava pronta para assumir sua postura de luta novamente quando percebeu que o primo não iria atacá-la.

O moreno estava muito próximo e dessa vez ela se movimentou para ainda mais perto dele. Então ele levou a mão até o cabelo dela, agarrando-o rudemente, fez o rosto dela ficar a apenas milimetros de distância do dele. "Você conseguiu me ferir Hinata. Mas sou eu quem consigo fazê-la gemer o meu nome.". "Veremos.". Ela circulou o pescoço dele com os braços e em segundos já estavam se beijando vorazmente.

A força com que ele a beijava era sufocante mas ela não queria pará-lo de maneira nenhuma. Ela nunca o parava, sempre aproximava o corpo ao dele, implorando por mais. E Neji sempre atendia ao pedido mudo dela, Hinata nunca iria admitir, nem mesmo sob tortura, mas ele estava certo novamente. Era o unico que a fazia estremecer, gemer e implorar por mais.

Ele a encostou na parede de maneira rude e isso a fez soltar um gemido arrebatado. Logo a morena se ocupou em tirar a camisa do primo e ele fez o mesmo com a jaqueta e a blusa dela. Adorava o corpo da prima, nenhuma outra mulher tinha o poder deixá-lo excitado com tão pouco.

Rapidamente, ele a levantou do chão e carregou-a até um futon proximo e desabou em cima dela mas nunca deixando de beijar o corpo da prima. Hinata o ajudou a tirar suas proprias roupas e depois tirou as dele que ainda restavam.

A sala então ficou impregnada de gemidos, não de dor ou cansaço como sempre, mas de prazer. Hinata suspirava alto e gemia o nome do primo quando sentia-se cada vez mais proxima do paraíso. Neji preferia mostrar seu desejo com beijos no pescoço da mulher, vez ou outra soltava um gemido mais alto quando sentia as unhas dela arranhando suas costas.

Quando chegaram ao ápice juntos, Neji exausto desabou ao lado da prima que respirava com dificuldades. "Você gemeu mais alto dessa vez.", ele falou beijando o pescoço dela. "Você também.".

Após beijá-la mais uma vez daquela maneira intensa que sempre a beijava, Neji fez menção de se levantar como sempre fazia, Hinata não gostava que ele continuasse com ela depois do sexo. Ele sabia seu lugar e conhecia Hinata, o moreno a fazia gemer como nenhum outro homem fazia ou iria fazer mas se ela quisesse ter um relacionamente, escolheria um dos companheiros de time ou Naruto, nunca o gênio Hyuuga. E era isso que o fazia odiá-la e ao mesmo tempo amá-la. Que ninguem desconfiasse disso, mas se a prima pedisse Neji pularia até de um penhasco.

Dessa vez, entretanto, antes que ele pudesse se levantar, Hinata rapidamente estava por cima dele. Sorrindo da maneira que o deixava completamente louco, ela se abaixou para beijá-lo docemente. "Não saia tão rápido..." falou manhosamente quando sentiu a mão dele subindo por sua cintura. "Tem certeza? Porque você nunca...". "Absoluta... " ela o interrompeu, "cansei de vê-lo fugindo.". "Eu só fugia porque achava que era isso que você queria.".

Isso a assustou, Hinata sempre achara que Neji fugia arrependido do que havia feito ou envergonhado. "Eu quero você.". Ela achou que era a hora certa para admitir. Não se orgulhava de ter se apaixonado pelo homem que sempre a odiara mas desde a primeira vez que os treinos seguidos de sexo haviam começado ela não parava de pensar nele.

"E eu amo você.", ele falou simplesmente.

"De verdade?", Hinata sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados.

"Me desculpe. Por tudo.".

"Não importa!", ela falou rapidamente. "Não, não importa! Você me ama Neji, e eu te amo!". Ela o beijou rapidamente. "Nada mais importa."

"Nada nunca me importou. Só você.". Ele a beijou profundamente e não fizeram sexo como faziam constantemente, dessa vez se amaram como um casal apaixonado que definitivamente eram.

**N/A: **Pode parecer que eles se odiavam no começo, mas não consigo fazer Neji e Hinata se odiarem por muito tempo então agora eles se amam! Hahahaha. Gostaram? Quero reviews! Beeeijos!


End file.
